No tan diferentes
by CattyBlack
Summary: Era un día alegre para la mayoria de los ciudanos menos para nuestros dos protagonistas. A causa de esto su casual encuentro hizó que Yin empezase a conocer mejor a Carl, sus sufrimientos, sus sentimientos, su verdadero ser... Esta original pareja tiene muchos más rasgos en común aunque no lo parezca . Pesimo sumary (se me da fatal) porfavor, leanlo plis! 3 Carl x Yin.
1. Chapter 1

_**INFO:**_ _Los personajes y la saga de la serie_ _ **Yin, Yang, Yo**_ _no me pertenece._

 _ **Titulo:**_ _No tan diferentes_

 _ **Autor:**_ _CattyBlack_

 _ **Fandom: Y**_ _in, Yang, Yo_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Habra muchos aspectos de la personalidad de Carl sacados del capitulo 20 de la 2º temporada en el cual él y Yang estan pegados a la espalda uno del otro. También puede contener spoiler sobre el padre de Yin y Yang.  
_

 _ **Antes de empezar este fic he de decir que soy fan de un buen Coop x Yin pero cuando decepcionada vi que no habia Fic de esa pareja encontre uno de esta, el cual me hizo pensar en todas las cosas en común que tienen y que Carl no es tan malo, pero al leerlo me decepciono bastante... Los personajes no se parecian en personalidad en nada a los que representaban... No dire Fic porque no quiero derrumbar a nadie.**_

 _ **PRIMERO MUERE MI ORDENADOR Y AHORA EL DE MAMA ! ! La tecnología me odia... :'( ! El documento de mi otra historia se borro y por fustración de no hacerlo otra vez decidi empezar este fic y luego tras subir este capitulo reeescribir como pueda el capitulo de mi primer fic. Gracias por las molestias 3 !**_ __

 **Capitulo 1 – El día de la madre:  
** __

Hoy era un día muy especial para las madres de todo el mundo, hoy se celebraba la fiesta que honraba a todas estas por cuidarnos con cariño y con amor. O almenos, por criarnos como pudieron, en algunos casos. Pero no todos pasan esta fiesta con alegría... No todos tenemos la misma suerte.

En ese momento la rosada conejita Yin salio a escondidas del dojo del maestro Yo a solas. Se habia propuesto hace un año cumplir una promesa. Llebarle rosas rosas a la tumba de su madre todos los años por este día. Si, la madre de los conejos gemelos estaba muerta, ¿Tan insensible era Yang como para que tubiese que ir sola Yin a llebarle las flores a su madre? No, simplemente él desconocía aquella información. Desde que gracias al poder Foo, ella y Yang pudieron encontrar a su padre para romper un malvado hechizo, ella quiso averiguar quien era su madre. Pues a su padre; el maestro Yo (No es coña, pasa en la serie), se le fue borrada la memoría con el amnesiuleto para defendiese el pueblo contra el mal sin ataduras ni seres a los que cuidar. Apenas recordo que eran sus hijos. Yin estubo practicando su mágia y poderes para poder usar aquel conjuro en un mayor rádio para encontrar a su madre y darle una grata sorpresa por el día de la madre llevandole un ramo de rosas rosas como el color de su piel con el que seguramete ella la hubiese bendecido. Pero ese día mientras corria de lado a lado con el fresco ramo al llegar a su objetivo nada más que se encontró en una sucia y abandonada tumba en los recovecos de su ciudad. Al quitar polvo de aquella lápida apenas pudo leer a causa del polvo : "Aquí yace Yukira Egalirabbit, gran persona, gran amor y ágil danzarina" y unos centimetros por debajo de esta, un corazón tallado a duras penas con un "Y x Y 4ever", tal vez tallado poco antes de perder todos los recuerdos del maestro Yo, las fechas coincidian, hace casi catorce años de su muerte, justo cuando ella y su hermano habían nacido, Yukira murió en el parto hace casi catorce años... 

No pudo evitarlo más, callo de rodillas y partió en llanto. Aquello dolia tanto, deseaba tener una madre, una chica como ella que la ayudase, la aconsejase, hablara con ella de chicos, de sus cambios femeninos, de todo... Se desahogo sola en aquella tumba sola y alejada hasta que no pudo más. Tras sollozar en la tumba de su difunta madre decidió limpiarla, y colocarle las lindas rosas en ella. Y juro volver cada año, para conmemorar su memoría. Pero debía ir ella sola... No quería causar dolor a Yang, el era feliz siendo ignorante sobre el paradero de su madre, y era mejor asi tras ver donde se hallaba. Y Yo... Bueno. Yo la amaba tanto, sufriria tanto con su muerte que tubieron que borrarle la memoria despues de recogerlos de las incubadoras. Al parecer solo queria centrarse en llorar y cuidarnos, y en aquella época de guerra, los superiores del arte Foo decidieron que era más importante por él. Y no dejaría que él denuevo acabase asi de triste, no quería decidir por él, pero sabía que no lo soportaría, no ahora y no denuevo.

Otra vez en el presente, allí se hayaba Yin, dejando cn cuidado las flores en la tumba, se arrodillo y empezo a contarle su día a día a su madre, con una dulce sonrisa mientras las calidas lagrimas caian por sus cerrados ojos. No quería preocupar a su madre haciendo que la viera llorar por ella, queria demostrar a su espiritu si allí se hayaba lo fuerte y mayor que se estaba haciendo. Se disculpaba por no venir más a menudo, tenía entrenamiento, estudios, amistad, o que fingir que ella no existia con dolor. Que la amaba y que deseaba que la hubiese podido conocer. Verla aunque sea una vez... Solo una vez... 

De repente algo rompio su tranquilidad, un grito en la lejanía se acercaba y caia con brusquedad por allí cerca, venía de la casa de Carl, el malvado mago cucaracha. Claro, el cementerio estaba a una calle de la casa de aquel mago. ¡Increíble! ¿Hasta ese día aquella insufrible cucaracha iba a molestarla? Se acerco hacia el ruido corriendo, pidiendole disculpas antes a su difunta madre por irse asi en su día. Tenía que alejarle de allí, nadie debia saber de su santuario, era solo suyo, no quería que nadie lo destruyese o lo usase en su contra.

Entonces le vio de espaldas a ella, Carl se sacudia el polvo de sus piernas lentamente, algo encorbado para llegar mejor, sin prestar la más minima atención a su alrededor, hasta que escucho como Yin le dijo:

Yin: ¡Carl! ¿Qué estas planeando ahora? - Le dijo con una voz autoritaria y con las manos cargadas con la energía celeste que la caracterizaba.

Carl: -Al oirla, sin darse la vuelta se puso herguido y con voz algo baja le respondio- ¿Es que acaso uno no puede estar sin recibir palizas constantes de vuestra parte ni el día...-En ese punto se detubo, su voz torno algo diferente y sus palabras estaban rotas -...de la madre?

Yin: -Yin pudo notar el abismo de tristeza en sus últimas palabras, acaso él estaba, ¿Mal?. La preocupo bastante, sabia que Carl era malo, pero en el fondo no lo era tanto, por mucho que el tratase de ocultarlo. - ¿Estas bien Carl? -Dijo con voz entrecortada y algo preocupada. Ya sin sus manos cargadas con energía le pregunto con su mano en su hombro derecho.

Carl: -Se movio con brusquedad al notar la piedad en su voz y se giro un poco para verla y decirle con fustración - ¿¡Desde cuando te importa lo que yo sienta amenos de que sea si siento dolor fisico y psicologico de vuestra parte!? -

Yin: -Se quedo desconcertada con su respuesta, paralizada al ver esa expresión de dolor en sus ojos. ¿Estaba llorado? No lo podia creer, llorando, ¿De qué venian aquellas lagrimas que trataba de ocultar? Que por su rojez ocular se podia percibir que apenas habia comenzado hara unos minutos. Aquel dolor que le grito a la cara, mostrando lo que sentia, hechandole en cara lo que le hacian cada día que lo veian, estubiese o no haciendo el mal. Un dolor atraveso en cuerpo de Yin, que culpable se sentia por ser tan dura con él. Por mucho que su reputación se lo mereciese, era cierto que le trataban fatal, se sentia culpable al verle tan frágil. Pero ese no era el problema ahora. Tenia que saber que le sucedio. Que le hizo llorar de esa forma. - Carl... ¿Qué te sucedio? -Formulo a decir con una suave voz

Carl: -Suspiro, no tenia que pagar el enfado con ella, por mucho que los gemelos lo hicieran con él, hoy no, hoy no podia... Simplemente se volvio a girar y darle la espalda - Nada... Simplemente, no todos tienen la misma suerte ni los mismos dones... 

Yin- Se que no suelo ser amable contigo, pero puedes contarme lo que te paso... Te prometo que te guardare el secreto... no debes guardartelo para ti solo...

Carl: Solo dime, porque te preocupas por mi hoy... si me dices una buena razón te contare... - Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de espaldas a ella para mantener su orgullo masculino

Yin: Porque creo que todos un mal día o algo que nos duele, que nos atormenta. Y aunque no sea la más indicada para hablar. Pienso que todos se merecen tener a alguien a quien contarselo y compartirlo... No es normal verte asi...

Claro que no era la más indicada para hablar, desde los 10 años un chico pollo se enamoró perdidamente de ella, Coop el pollo, se desvivió por ella, cambio por ella, hizo todo por ella... Pero ella se centraba en su vanidad, en buscar a alguien que tubiese mejor aspecto, solo lo usaba, le mentia, solo le queria como amigo, y ella no era una buena amiga. Hace un año y medio, un día, una dulce chica murcielaga se mudo a la ciudad, la dulce chica morada se hizo amiga de Coop y le ayudo a mejorar para Yin, sin cambiarle de quien era, pero no, si lu lado oscuro no estaba activado, Yin no quería nada de él. Con el tiempo, Yin empezo a gustarle, tal vez nada muy fuerte, pero se habituo a su presencia, a que la ayudase y la idolatrase en todo momento. No le aprecio a tiempo... Al tiempo Coop le dio un ultimatum, si, esa chica le habia hecho madurar (La murcielaga es una OC mia que aparecera en varios Fics de esta serie), le dio dos obciones, que saliese con él, porque el la amaba o que le esperase más tiempo, que era el amor de su vida pero que necesitaba pasar página. Que aquella chica Heavy murcielaga queria salir con él. Entonces Yin cometió su mayor error, confiarse vanidosamente, dejar ganar a su orgullo, le dijo que ella no pretendia seguirle y suplicarle nada. Ella creyo que volvería. Ella creyo que aun lo tendria. Ella creyo que rogaria a sus pies. Ella... Ella creyo mal. Por vanidosa y creida se qeudo sola y sin ese apoyo. Un duro golpe. Una gran lección. Ya que desde ese día hasta mucho tiempo atras los demas la miraban de mala manera. Por suerte aquello paro... Gracias a aquel palo maduro bastante... Maduro tanto como sufrió.

 _CONTINUARA..._

**Este capi es más bien como la introducción-**

 **Que os ha parecido? Comentarios? Criticas? Dudas?**

 **Porfavor sigueme que aun queda lo mejor 3**

 **GRACIAS X ESTAR AHI! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**INFO:**_ _Los personajes y la saga de la serie_ _ **Yin, Yang, Yo**_ _no me pertenece._

 _ **Titulo:**_ _No tan diferentes_

 _ **Autor:**_ _CattyBlack_

 _ **Fandom: Y**_ _in, Yang, Yo_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Habra muchos aspectos de la personalidad de Carl sacados del capitulo 20 de la 2º temporada en el cual él y Yang estan pegados a la espalda uno del otro. También puede contener spoiler sobre el padre de Yin y Yang._

 _ **REVIEWS:**_

**PenGator:** He de decirle que me alegro de tener alguien que comente mis fics, y aqui le contesto a su comentario. Primero, si usted no es español no puede o no debe corregir mi forma de escritura o de expresión por el mismo hecho de que usted no es del mismo país, o por lo menos si lo señala que sea algo más especifico. Luego, que el Google translate no es muy fiable, he leido muchos fics de ShinoHina en inglés traducido por Google, y nunca traducia de forma muy buena, ya que se confundia en la mayor parte bichos con errores. Luego, es cierto que soy fan de Yin x Coop, pero eso no significa que esa sea la pareja de este fic, parece que me malinterpreto. El dialogo Yin con Carl es acentuado sobre el capitulo 3. Y finalmente, Yang NO SABE de la tumba de su madre, Yin no se lo conto para que no lo pasase mal. No quería que él sufriese por su difunta madre.

 **Pitufotontin:** Gracias por tus animos, me anima que alguien me anime a seguir el fic ^^ ! Vale, tendre cuidado con ella, aunque no es que salga mucho.

 **Capitulo 2- No todos tenemos la misma suerte...**

Carl: -Se giro ya con los ojos secos y la miro fijamente a los ojos, que podria perder, que ganar. Sabia lo que paso, y que su preocupación era real... - Vale, esta bien, pero prometeme que esto no lo sabra nadie mas que nosotros dos... Aunque a grosomodo la mayor parte lo saben todos...

Yin- Sueltalo ya...

Carl- Como bien sabes, hoy es el día de la madre, y yo, ¡Carl el malvado mago cucaracha! - La fulminante mirada de Yin dio a entender que eso sobraba- debo conseguir uno de mis mayores objetivos en la vida... El cariño minimo de mi madre. Un simple enhorabuena. Una simple preocupación. Que acepte mi cariño. Lo minimo, no pido más... -Se paro al mirarla, esos dulces ojos celestes le miraban como si fuese un exagerado,como si fuese de su merecer, su culpa por ser como es, para esos ojos una madre no podia ser tan mala... No podia creerselo... - ¡Bah! No se para que intento contarte nada, no me ibas a creer igualmente, claro, yo soy el malo, el villano, el malvado... ¿Sabes? No todos tienen la misma suerte... ¡No todos nacen con familia felices, llenos de regalos y cosas cursis! ... Una niñita mimada de mama y papa no sabe lo que es eso... -Dijo con fuerza fustrado mientras colocaba sus brazos cruzados con fuerza delante de su pecho y con una mueca en sus labios de enfado y molestia.

Yin- Carl... Yo no soy una niña mimada... ¡Ni siquiera conocí a mi ma...!-Fue cortada por el atronante sonido de un trueno, que cayo cerca de las montañas, a unos metros del cementerio. La fuerte lluvia empezo a caer de la nada empapando hasta los huesos a ambos.

Carl- ¡Oh genial! -con ironia lo dijo- ¡Ahora la lluvia no puede esperar para emporarme el día! -grito

Yin- -estornudo mientras frotaba sus antebrazos con fuerza, su camiseta fina estaba calada hasta el fondo-

Carl- -La agarro el brazo y la arrastro a su dirección mientras andaba- Anda vamos, mi casa esta aqui al lado, sera mejor que te seques un poco Yin. No pensaba volver hoy a mi casa pero ahora tendre una escusa... -Dijo dirigiendose hacia su casa-

Yin- -Penso- "Ahora podria ir a casa perfectamente con la fuportación, pero... Por esta vez parece que Carl se comporta bien conmigo, y, ademas, es una oportunidad unica para ver un día día normal en su casa... Una casa con una mama... No creo que sea tan mala... Y es demasiado tentador de investigar como para irme ahora" - Si, voy... Gracias... -Le siguió-

Carl- -Paro de ir a su casa deteniendose en el porche de esta junto a Yin- Espera, antes de entrar debes camuflarte... Cambia tu aspecto con una transfumación... Si te reconocen tanto mi madre como Herman -Diciendo ese último nombre con asco- Te reconocerian como la que fustra nuestros planes pateandonos junto a tu hermano.

Yin- Cierto... Buena idea... -Que fustración le dio al pensar que aquella idea no se la hubiese ocurrido a ella, pero no era momento de eso, se moria de frío, y tenia que transfumarse. Se transformo en una dulce perrita blanca de orejas caidas. Tenía un pelo hasta los hombros, suelto y de flequillo recogido a la derecha de color rosa como su marca de identidad. Llebaba un dulce vestido simple de color naranja que andaba enteramente mojado. Y una finas y redondas gafas de montura fina y negra que portaba delante de sus habituales ojos celestes, que no habian cambiado de forma en absoluto – ¿Asi vale?

Carl- Si, asi esta perfecto. Ahora solo sigueme la corriente, y a menos que te pregunten no reacciones ni respondas a lo que veas, no debes llamar mucho la atención... Solo entra tras de mi – Carl abrio la puerta y paso con Yin a sus espaldas, en el felpudo se escurrió antenas y capa antes de decir- ¡Madre! Traigo una invitada de la asociación de villanos. La tormenta nos pillo a la vuelta y anda algo empapada, ¿podriamos entrar a secarnos madre? - Dijo sin pasar la linea del felpudo, cosa que a Yin asombro. ¿No entra en casa mojado sin el permiso de su madre?

Yin- -Observo curiosa el salón, no era tan enorme como el salon de su dojo, pero era muuucho más alto, como para volar alli dentro. La puerta estaba casi pegada a la pared de la izquierda. Tenia un par de comodas pegadas a la pared diestra llena de vasijas, platos y demas cosas de porcelana que la madre de Carl parecia coleccionar. En la pared de su lado podía observar muchos cuadros de diferentes tamaños y formas llenos de fotos de la familia. En su mayoria, fotos de Herman. Otro gran porciento de sus antepasados. Y los restantes de ella misma, Edna. Le resulto extraño que no hubiese ni una sola foto de Carl. Bueno, si habia una. En un pequeño marco algo alejado de los demás estaba una foto de grupo de la asociación/liga del mal entre los cuales él aparecia (Foto tomada en el capitulo "Un oscuro mañana" por Yang). En el centro estaba un televisor enorme con un gran sofa morado delante de esta, para una sola persona. Detras de aquella enorme televisión habia una especie de pedestal cubierto por una manta (Pedestal del capitulo "Yin Yang Carl" el cual contiene un pedestal del maestro Yo y Edna) . ¿Qué habria alli debajo? Pocos lo sabian... Fue entonces que la voz de Edna le corto las observaciones. 

Edna- ¡Primero secate y luego entra! ¡No me vayas a mojar el suelo! Y claro, ya que hay alguien que te soporta lo suficiente para venir aqui que se seque un poco.

Herman- ¡Ya oiste a mama hermanito! - Le agarra por manos y piernas y lo empiza contorsionar como una toalla para escurrirle- ¡Debes estar bien seco! -Con él golpeo la pared de la casa pero se detubo por el grito de su madre-

Edna- ¡Herman! ¡No mojes mi salon con el agua de tu hermano! ¡Qué se seque fuera! -Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

Carl- -En ese instante se saco del agarre de su hermano y se seco con sus poderes – Ya no hace falta que me seques Her_Man -Dijo frio y enfadado cuando de pronto olfateo – ¡Hey! ¡Aqui huele a tarta de chocolate negro! ¡Mi favorita!

Edna- Y también es la favorita de tu hermano. Es su regalo de mi parte por ser un buen malvado hijo. 

Herman- Y no te pienso dar ni un trocito de mi dulce y chocolateada tarta her_ma_ni_to – Dijo esto con un tono de chuleria y con el mismo enfasis en el nombre que el que uso Carl al nombrarlo. A lo cual Carl contesto con un gruñido entre dientes.

Carl- ¿Y no hay tarta para mi madre? -Pregunto con tono triste y decepcionado

Edna- No, ya me oiste. Es por ser un buen Malvado -recalcando malvado- hijo. Si fueses un poco más como tu hermano talvez tubieses una. Y ya escuchaste a Herman, esa tarta es suya. -Dijo acercandose a la dulce chica ahora de blanca piel- Venga, suba conmigo, creo tener algo de ropa de chica que le puede valer.

Yin- Vo_Voy... -Dijo tras reaccionar. Estaba paralizada observando aquel horrible trato a la cucaracha-

 _ **Ya arriba:**_

Edna- Vamos, entra -Dijo tras entrar en una pequeña habitación llena de armarios y cajas- Siento si esta desordenada, es aqui donde guardamos las cosas de las otras estaciones, las cosas de uso especifico y los trastos. -Dijo mientras rebuscaba en una vieja caja en el fondo de la habitación-

Yin- -Observaba la habitación de cabo a rabo. Estaba bastante desordenada, tenia muchas cajas, las más cercanas y ordenadas estaban llenas de trastos de diferentes inventos de Carl y de armaduras y armas de Herman. Por su poco polvo hacia poco que las habian usado. Había una caja con pequeños marcos llenos de polvo, no iba a cotillear. Pero desde allí se podía observar una foto de un pequeño Carl sonriente sujetando con cuidado un bebe recien nacido, que por el color y la edad de Carl se puede deducir que era su hermano Herman. ¿Qué hacia esa tierna foto alli dentro? El salón estaba lleno de fotos peores de Herman y esa parecia no importarle. Seguramente la inmesa mayoría de las fotos de esa caja eran de él. Solo de él... Cada vez empezaba a entender más aquellas palabras que resonaban en su mente. **"No todos tienen la misma suerte."...**

Edna- Aqui tienes. -Dijo sacando con cuidado un simple pero lindo traje lila grisaceo. Este era de tirantas, pegado al cuerpo hasta la cintura donde se habria como una copa invertida. Tenia en esa desunión un cinturon del mismo color con unas flores del mismo en el lateral derecho haciendo una pequeña caida hacia abajo. Tenia otra flor en el centro del pecho pero más grande. Y finalmente el final del vestido era ondulado. (Talque si fuesen muchas UUUUUU juntas). - Lo cosi yo misma cuando incubaba a Carl, quería que fuese una niña pero no me salio como debería... Los hice grandes y pequeños para conservar alguno para cuando creciese. -Se lo ofrece y le señala una puerta fuera, en el pasillo. -Alli esta el baño. Secate y cambiate. Estamos abajo.- 

Yin- Gracias...- Dijo con voz apagada, entonces vio un hermoso broche nuevo en la caja más cercana a la de las fotos de Carl. Un hermoso broche de base bañada en plata que tenia forma de una flor de naranjo bastante grande pintada con colores blancos resaltado por los pistilos amarillos y unas hermosas hojas verdes tambien pintadas que hacian una hermosa base a la flor como cuatro petalos de un capullo- Es un hermoso broche señora. ¿Cómo habra acabado en esa vieja caja?

Edna- Si quieres quedatelo. No me gusta. El blanco no es mi color. Lo puse yo alli para guardarlo luego. Fue un nefasto regalo... -Le puso el broche sobre el vestido que Yin sostenia. Yin solo se quedo atónita ante aquello. ¿Qué habia pasado con ese broche para que lo odiase tanto?

CONTINUARA...

¿COMENTARIOS? Y si, la madre de Carl es asi, el mismo dice en el capitulo "Golpeando con tu enemigo" que su madre siquiera acepta su cariño...  
(PD: Supuse que su favorita seria la de chocolate debido a que las hormigas y algunas especies de cucarachas se sienten atraido por el dulzor y el cacao) 


	3. Chapter 3

_**INFO:**_ _Los personajes y la saga de la serie_ _ **Yin, Yang, Yo**_ _no me pertenece._

 _ **Titulo:**_ _No tan diferentes_

 _ **Autor:**_ _CattyBlack_

 _ **Fandom: Y**_ _in, Yang, Yo_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Habra muchos aspectos de la personalidad de Carl sacados del capitulo 20 de la 2º temporada en el cual él y Yang estan pegados a la espalda uno del otro. También puede contener spoiler sobre el padre de Yin y Yang.  
_  
 _El capi 2 no tubo reviews a tiempo TToTT !_

 **Capitulo 3- Una linda flor**

Yin- -Sin pensarlo mucho más se dirigio al baño y cerro la puerta. Tan pronto como noto que nadie la veía cancelo la transfoomación dejando su conejil y mojado aspecto a la vista. Se quito su camiseta empapada; la escurrio, y usando un leve Yinfinerar seco con tranquilidad la camiseta, dejandola encima del fregadero. Luego, en pocos minutos, gracias a sus poderes, estaba completamente seca. Miro el traje liloso con recelo. Lo cogio y lo puso delante de ella, era muy bonito y estaba bien cuidado para estar sin ningún uso. Es que acaso...-Pufffff.. -Una risa ahogada salio de su boca que intentaba desesperadamente aguantarse la risa, en ese intante no pudo evitar imaginar a Carl con ese vestidito de niña. Esataba mal, pero esa imagen no se le iba a ir facilmente de la mente. - Vamos, es solo un vestido que esta SIN usar, nada más. -Se relajo diciendose eso. Se lo puso y se miro sonriente al espejo. ¡Le quedaba como un guante! Ademas ese lila quedaba perfecto con el lazo que ella siempre llevaba, aunque su lazo fuese de un tono más oscuro, quedaba como un detalle remarcado. Por mala suerte nadie iba a notar eso, debia volver a adoptar la forma de aquella blanca perrita para no levantar sospechas. En esta forma era cierto que el lila no quedaba nada mal con su piel... Pero seguía añorando su aspecto. Suspiro, cogio su vestido ropa y salio del baño. Justo antes de salir recordo aquel blanco broche. -Casi me olvido de ti... -Lo coje- Creo que puedo ponerte como pasador para aguantar mi flequillo – Se lo coloco al final del flequillo, justo adonde entra en conexión con los pelos del lateral quedando como un gran y delicalo pasador. Satisfecha. Baja hacia el salon.

Cuando bajaba lentamente llego a observar como Herman entrenaba contorsionando y golpeando un tonto muñeco de trapo relleno, de colores apagados y desgastados. Al parecer al igual que a Yang, a Herman le encanta golpear cosas. Un poco más a la derecha estaba el sillon, allí se allaba Edna, recostada viendo esa repetitiba novela romantica que tanto veia Yo. A sus pies estaba Carl arrodillado, con una pequeña lima rosa limaba los callos de los reposados pies de Edna. Lo hacia rápido pero con precisión, parecia estar acostumbrado y a la vez con ganas de acabar rápido.

Carl- Eh... Madre, ya he acabado con sus pies, y la lluvia ya amaino un poco... -Dijo con fuerza como si cortará algo. Se rasco la nuca mirando de reojo a Yin que bajaba las escaleras lentamente- Voy a salir un rato...

Edna- ¿No va nuestra invitada a cenar con nosotros esta noche? Ademas, si quiera nos dijo su nombre... -Dijo girandose en la dirección a la que su hijo miraba viendo a una perrita ya seca y lista. -¿Cómo te llamas pequeña malvada?

Yin- Emm... ¿Yo? Me llamo...-MUY nerviosa y dudosa- Yin...¡A!, ¡Exacto! Me llamo Yina, encantada -Dijo haciendo una dulce reverencia antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras.

Edna- Yo me llamo Edna, y soy la madre de Herman, y de Carl... Encantada. Y lo siento que tengas que soportar a un quejica como Carl. -Rodo los ojos- Y bueno, ¿Quisieras quedarte a cenar Yina?

Yin- Em, pues la verdad que no me pa...- Antes de poder terminar Carl le tapo la boca y sonrio a su madre

Carl- De verdad madre, es tarde y estaran preocupados por ella, es mejor que se vaya a su casa antes de que vuelva a diluviar... ¡Enserio! -Dijo fingiendo tranquilidad mientras que Yin le fulminaba con la mirada a Carl en direccion a su mano que le tapaba la boca-

Edna- Bueno, como quieras hijo, pero como vuelvas más tarde de las 10 te quedaste sin cena, ¿Vale señorito? -Le dijo con voz de reprimenda

Carl- Si madre... -Dijo con voz apagada

Edna- Y bueno Yina, me alegraría volverte a ver pronto. Es bueno ver cada vez más villanas mujeres. Espero que la próxima vez que vengas me cuentes de sus poderes...

Yin- ¡Claro! -Dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Y señora, que hago con el vestido? es vuestro y no voy a quitarselo... 

Edna- Señorita -Remarco- No te preocupes por ello, el próximo día que vengas me lo traes y asi tienes una escusa para venir pronto.

Carl- -Le hizo seña para que no se entreruviese mucho, Herman tenia muy buena intuición para los cambios de cuerpo, ya lo demostro antes (En el capitulo: Yin, Yang, Carl) , asi que no podía arriesgarse mucho más. Era hora de irse- Bueno mama nos vamos, contra más tardemos en salir, más tarde llegaré a la cena!

Yin- -Sigue a Carl bastante confusa, tras pasar las puertas de la casa miro a Carl malumorada- ¡Hey! ¿A que vienen esas prisas? ¿No eras tu quien me trajo aqui, y ahora me sacas a la bulla? -Coloco las manos en sus caderas

Carl- Mira Yin, habia un problema con mi hermano...

 **FLASHBACK  
(Cuando Yin subio)**

Herman- Oye hermanito, esa chica me suena de algo, pero estoy seguro de que nunca la he visto en la asociación del mal...

Carl- Bueno, es que ella es una nueva malvada, ahora solo esta empezando... Y tal... Hoy mismo le estaba dando el horario de las quedadas... si... el horario -Dijo nervioso cada vez hablando más bajito

Edna- Habla como un hombre Carl, tienes que hablar con fuerza como por ejemplo tu hermano Herman. -Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

Herman- ¿Enserio? ¿Y porque se lo pediria a un blando como tu? Es que acaso tenia miedo de acercarse a cualquier otro malo que diese más miedo- Rio un poco

Carl- ¡Te recuerdo que fui yo quien fundo la asociación! ¡Y por lo tanto yo, Carl el malvado mago cucaracha, soy el Jefe de la asociación! -Dijo con gran autoestima y poniendo la mano en el pecho

Herman- Ja ja ja ja ! ¿Tu el jefe? Entonces es normal que nunca hayamos abanzado nada. -Rio, pero de repente se detubo y miro fijo a su hermano- ¿Estas seguro de que ella es de fiar? Nunca la vi en un pillaje, ni en robos, ni en nada y conociendo lo torpe que eres de seguro que es uno de los del ejercito WooFoo que te toma el pelo -Dijo muy serio mientras sacaba su saco de entrenamiento – ¡Si es asi la golpeare como a este sucio muñeco! -Empezo a golpearlo

Edna- Es cierto Carl, con lo tonto que eres puede ser espia de uno de ellos -Se sento y puso la tele, el programa acababa de empezar – Y anda Carl, me prometiste que me limarias los callos de mis doloridos pies, puedes ir empezando -Dijo elevando los pies-

Carl- ¿Pe-Pero que dices? - titubeo- Es una buena villana, ha pasado las pruebas de acceso, yo mismo estube presente -Dijo mientras suspiraba y se arrodillaba frente a las pezuñas de su madre- Es de fiar, de verdad -Dijo mientras desahogaba sus nervios limando con velocidad las asquerosas asperezas de su madre-

Herman- ¿Seguro? - Dijo sin mirarle, seguia golpeandoese viejo muñeco que antes era un panda, pero de tanto remiendo y polvo ahora era una especie animaloide bastante extraño- Su voz se me hacia muy conocida, pero nunca la habia visto, deberia inves...- Fue cortado con la voz de Carl cuando vio bajar a Yina por las escaleras dela casa-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Carl- -Tras contar lo sucedido - ... Y por eso te saque tan rápido de la casa, Herman estubo a punto de descubrirte, ya lo hizo la vez que me cambie el cuerpo con Yo, no podía arriesgarme. Si alguna vez vuelves, que no creo. Habra que perfeccionarte el papel y el disfraz...

Yin- -Le contesto mientras seguian andando lejos de la casa- Buff... Menos mal que no nos pillaron... Pero, ¿Como han podido descubrirme? Mi disfraz es muy bueno, no me paezco en nada a mi misma... -dijo tocando sus temporales orejitas de perro

Carl- Yo creo q más bien el problema a sido el nombre -le dio un pequeño codazo sonriedo- ¿Yin-A? ¿Enserio? Jajajajaja y luego os burlais de mi originalidad cuando me disfrazo -Rio a carcajadas provocando un pequeño sonrojo de bochorno en Yin

Yin- -Giro la cabeza hacia otro lado e inflo los mofletes- ¿Que me lo diga uno quien, cuando se disfrazo de mujer se llamo Carl-A? -Le miro aun fingiendo molestia pero no pudo evitar sonreir y empezar a reirse - ¿A que si Carlita?

Carl- Tu mucho "Ja ja ja" pero nunca me descubristeis cuando iba disfrazado, ni siquiera tu - ¬3¬ le miro de reojo algo serio o eso pretendia

Yin- Vale, vale, no es fácil improvisar nombres, lo admito.- dijo relanjandose de tanta risa- Ya creo que estamos lo suficientemente lejos para poder volver a ser yo- Dijo transfoomandose otra vez en ella misma, a causa de que su pelo ya no tenia flequillo, el delicado broche cayo al suelo emitiendo un pequeño y agudo sonido de metal al caer -

Carl- -Dirigió rapido la mirada hacia el agudo sonido, no podia creer lo que habia visto caer del pelo de Yin, esa linda flor, no deberia estar hay, ni mucho menos, deberia estar en posesión de su madre. Un gran bajon sacudio los animos de la impresionada cucaracha que apenas llego a pronunciar – ¿De donde has sacado eso? -Pregunto en shock mirando fijamente el broche

Yin- -Ella noto el cambio de animo de Carl, ¿Que significado tenia esa flor de plata para el?, ¿Hizo mal en aceptarla? Simplemente se agacho a recogerla, la agarro con fuerza entre sus manos y sin dejar de mirarla temiendo que su respuesta pudise hacerle daño, contesto – Me la... Me la regalo tu madre. La vi guardada y me dijo que no la queria, que si me gustaba me la quedase... ¿porque...? ¿Porque lo preguntas? - Termino diciendo insegura, si era por su madre por lo que estaba tan mal esa tarde, y esa flor le era tan importante, habia hecho muy mal al aceptarla...

Carl- - Suspiro y miro hacia abajo- Increible... -Dijo entre susurros, en muy bajo volumen, pero lo suficiente para que ella lo oyese. Cabizbajo se dirigio a Yin sin mirarla - ¿Recuardas cuando nos vimos esta tarde? -Ella asintio, él suspiro- Bien, te contaré. Como sabes hoy es el día de la madre. Para intentar ganarme algo de su cariño estube roba...-se corto un instante- Tomando prestado más de lo normal para poder ahorrar para un regalo para ella. Solo para ella... Mi madre colecciona las joyas de la perdición desde hace años. Nunca los usa. Pero le encantan porque dice... Que son muy bonitas. La flor blanca del aroma onirico era la única que le faltaba en su colección; pero hacia años que uno de vuestros maestros WooFoo la destruyo o algo por el estilo. -rodo los ojos- Pero vi una copia exacta; pero sin poderes, en un anticuario del pueblo de al lado. Estaba hecha de plata y pintada a mano. Le suplique al de la tienda que me la guardará. Era muy cara asique ahorre durante meses hasta poder comprarla para ella. -Cerro los puños con fuerza antes de seguir. Y Yin no pudo evitar comprender que aquel broche que sujetaba era del cual él estaba hablando- Pero cuando se la regalé empezo a decir que no valia nada. Que vaya forma de recordarle que su colección no estaba completa. Que si no era la original y no tenía poderes para que la quería. Que podría... -Se le derramo una lágrima por sus ojo – Que podría haberme esforzado más por hacerle un buen regalo como su amado hijo Herman, que simplemente le regalo unas flores de chocolate. De esas que cualquiera compra en el centro comercial de las afueras... Fue el propio Herman quien me saco de casa de una patada... Al oirme discutir con Madre... -Seguía cabizbajo, cerro sus ojos con fuerza cuando no pudo detener por más tiempo sus lágrimas que empezaron a derramarse de sus ojos- ¡Joder! ¡Estoy seguro que si hubiese sido alreves seguiria siendo yo el que no se esforzó y Herman el señorito perfecto! -Dijo en un grito ahogado. Temblaba de la furia. Como odiaba a su hermano. Desde que él nació siempre fue dejado de lado. Apartado, tratado como basura... Iba a continuar hablando cuando sintio algo calido lo rodeaba. Era Yin. Estaba algo encorbada a causa de la pequeña diferencia de altura. Le abrazaba con fuerza. Por muy villano que fuese, no se merecía tal desprecio. No era tan mal hijo para eso... Todo lo contrario... Hacia cosas asquerosas y servidumbres por su madre... Como pudo dudar hace unas horas de si lo que decia sobre su madre era real o no... Incluso pensar que se lo merecia...

Yin- - Se sentia fatal por haber dudado de él. Un villano que por lo que recuerda nunca intento hacerles daño de verdad. Que aunque fuese de una manera algo cobarde y fingiendo que solo era por si mismo les ayudo a ella y a su hermano alguna que otra vez sabiendo que eramos sus enemigos... Aquella vez con el libro sagrado (Cap: El dictador del año), para huir del maestro noche en la conferencia (Cap: Pros y Contras ),contra los esbirros del maestro noche (Cap: En caída libre I y II), contra Ultimalce (Cap: DejaFoo), contra Erradicus (Cap: Bienvenidos al oscuro mañana), o cuando vencimos el plan de Erradicus gracias a él pero cuando se quiso unir a nosotros le despreciamos al saber su identidad... (Cap: Arrastrandose con él enemigo) No se si hubo alguna más, pero ahora le dolia al recordar como le tiraron del tren al saber que era él, cuando parecia ser tan feliz por ser aceptado tal y como era... Se sentia fatal por ello. Y ahora verle asi por su madre hizo que su dolor aumentará... Solo le abrazó para consolarle y esperar a que se relajase un poco... A que parará de llorar...

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **¿COMENTARIOS? Y si, lo se, lo se, puse muchas referencias de los capitulos pero ya que me se los capitulos en los que Carl sale de memoria que mejor forma de mostrar como es el y lo que hizo que mostrandoo en la propia serie? ademas de muchos mas referentes que no nombre da muchos matices al caracter de Carl 3 3 !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**INFO:**_ _Los personajes y la saga de la serie Yin, Yang, Yo no me pertenece._

 _ **Titulo:**_ _No tan diferentes_

 _ **Autor:**_ _CattyBlack_

 _ **Fandom:**_ _Yin, Yang, Yo_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Habra muchos aspectos de la personalidad de Carl sacados del capitulo 20 de la 2º temporada en el cual él y Yang estan pegados a la espalda uno del otro. También puede contener spoiler sobre el padre de Yin y Yang._

 _ **Reviews:**_ _Yin-princesa-del-olvido - Gracias por comentar, me desanime bastante cuando se borro el documento del capitulo 4 cuando estaba a medias y más viendo que no habia ningun comentarío más. Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que la sigas hasta el final, y como tu dices, que haya más fics de esta pareja._

 **Capitulo 4 - Flores rosas**

Carl - -Tras aquel abrazo, Carl quiso olvidar lo sucedido, como si no hubiese pasado, asi que sin más continuo acompañando a Yin en silencio con el broche entre sus manos, ¿Qué podría decirle? Hasta esta mañana nada más verle le pateaban de vuelta a la guarida, pero como ese silencio incomodo no parase sentia que iba a explotar... Miro a Yin, al igual que él seguia andando mirando a su incesante juego con sus uñas, sera una pequeña manía, supuso, estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de repente ella pego un respingo.

Yin- Mierda las flores! -dijo sorprendida. Salio corriendo con un interrogante Carl detrás de ella. Cuando se detubo, ella cerro sus brazos fustada y miro a las rosas rosas que dejo ella allí previamente, estaban empapadas, el agua pudrio los tejidos de los petalos y mojo el moño del racimo- ¡Lo sabia! Maldita lluvia... ¡Destrozó las flores por completo! ¡Con lo que me costó ahorrar para ellas! - Dijo muy malumorada y fustrada 

Carl- -miró las flores y se agachó a cogerlas- ¿Es por esto por lo que estas tan fustrada? Son solo unas flores rositas...

Yin- ¡NO SON UNAS FLORES CUALQUIERA! -Le grito 

Carl- -Dando unos pasos hacia atras temeroso- Relajate... Esto se soluciona pronto... -Con algo de su poder rojo envolvio las flores, volviendolas a su estado original y se las mostró, dejandola con una mirada asombrada - Es del primer tomo de magía oscura, regeneración de tegidos o seres unicelulares.

Yin- ¿Cómo es que aprendiste ha hacer eso? -Dijo asombrada mirando las flores

Carl- Soy Carl el malvado mago cucaracha ¿que esperabas? - Luego suspiro y le dijo- Cuando uno esta eclipsado por la fuerza física y agresividad de su hermano debe buscar otra forma de destacar, la fuerza bruta no es lo mio, encambio los libros de mágia oscura de los antepasados son de lo más interesante... Me gaste todo el dinero de mi paga para poder comprarme los libros, asique aprendi este conjuro de los primeros para poder "Trucos de magia" para ella. -Le contesto con un aire sobervio- No soy mago por nada ¿Sabes? -Le ofrece las flores restauradas

Yin- -Ignorando su tono creído le contesto- En parte te entiendo... Aunque a mi todo lo relacionado con la sabduría me intereso mucho más que la propia fuerza física, con un bruto como mi hermano Yang es dificil competir, la mágia era muco mejor obción...-Susurra- Nunca le digas a Yang que dije algo no malo de él- Tras decir eso algo más animada, ve que el le devuelve las flores que recien reparó, tras mirarle, las cogio con cuidado, y se dio cuenta como esta imagen fuera de contexto podría parecer y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, por suerte su tono rosa ocultaba perfectamente esto. Entonces penso - Relajate, no se ni porque reacciono asi, solo el Carl, seguramente solo me enerve pensando lo que podrian pensar los demas si me viesen asi sin saber que sucedió, seguro, es eso... - Suspiro- Siento haber desconfiado de tu palabra antes... -Al ver su mirada confusa continuo- Cuando me contabas tu problema... Estaba cegada pensando lo bonito que sería tener una madre... -sonrio nostalgica

Carl- Oh... Gracias -Dijo sorprendido, lo último que esperaba es que alguien se disculpase con él, nadie lo habia hecho antes a menos de que fuera suplicando algo con temor, unas disculpas falsas. - No pense que no conocieses a tu madre... - MIro a su alrededor- ¿Por eso estas aquí?

Yin- -Se sento en el suelo al lado de la tumba de su madre- Sí, Yang y yo fuimos abandonados en el hospital tras nacer, nos metieron en un centro de adopción, y me negaba completamente a alejarme de Yang, si no nos adoptaban juntos, no me dejaba que me llevaran con otra familia, él era mi refugio. Pero claro, Yang es tan revoltoso que nadie le adoptaba. Asique hasta que el maestro Yo nos ofrecio su dojo para entrenar y vivir estubimos allí -Dijo sonriente ante los recuerdos de las trastadas de Yang para evitar que la adoptasen a ella sola - El maestro Yo es lo más cerca a un padre que hemos tenido... -Dudo antes de continuar, él era su enemigo, no debia contarle esas cosas... Pero llevaba tanto queriendo compartir sus descubrimientos de su madre, quien era su padre (Ya que Yang se lo conto antes a Lina e.e)... Espero no arrepentirme de contarselo a él. Aun animada por poder hablarlo con alguien continuo...- ¿Sabias que en verdad Yo es nuestro padre?

Carl- ¿Ese panda es vuestro padre? -Dijo muy sorprendido - ¿Como no pudisteis odiarle después de lo que os hizo? ¡Os abandono! Yo le partia la ca...

Yin- - Le corto la palabra- Él no lo sabia. Sus maestros le borraron la memoria para que pudiese centrarse en destruir al maestro noche de su época y no en su familia... Nos enteramos hara un poco más de un año.

Carl- -Se sienta su lado- Eso no explica que haces aquí... Ella acaso... -Dijo girandose hacia la tumba que estaba al lado de ellos.

Yin- Si, ella murio en el parto. No la concí, pero quise hacerlo. Desde que el año pasado descubrí esto, decidí traerle rosas a escondidas para ella el día de la madre... Me parecio un buen gesto, no parece que nadie más cuide de esta tumba, y es una pena...

Carl- Y supongo por la falta de compañía que no se lo has contado a Yang ni a Yo ¿no? Supongo que no querrias verles tristes. ¿Me equivoco?

Yin- En absoluto, fue justo por eso. Lo pase muy mal, no queria que ellos lo pasasen mal... - Sonrio y coloco las rosas en la tumba y se volvio a sentar- ¿Sabes lo dificil que es con tanto malvado suelto y los entrenamientos de Yo venir aquí a escondidas? Voy a acabar inventandome a una amiga para fingir que voy con ella de compras para justificar mis desapariciones -Rie

Carl- Siempres puedes optar por ponerte "enferma" y dejar un maniqui en la cama. Si es una enfermedad contagiosa no iran a verte si no es obligados... -sonrie

Yin- No es en absoluto mala idea. O puedo darle un bono falso de rosquillas gratis a Yo cuando Yang este fuera, y asi quedarme sola -dijo pensando

Carl- Es facil. Hay muchas formas de desaparecer. Con que digas que vas a la biblioteca a estudiar te creeran... Dudo que te sigan... ¿Te imaginas a Yang o a Herman en una biblioteca? ¡Seria más fácil que las ranas criasen pelo!

Yin - -Rie- Jajajaja Cierto... No creo haber visto jamás a Yang leer un libro que no sean sus estupidos comics. Y por lo que veo ambos tenemos hermanos idiotas por lo que supongo que Herman tampoco... -Le dijo con la sonrisa de ver a esos dos filosofando en una biblioteca.

Carl- Yo en la vida le he visto leer algo que no tenga que ver con él mismo. Si algo no habla de él y su "grandeza" - Muy sarcastico en grandeza y haciendo comillas exageradas con los dedos" no lo leeria nunca. Ni leyo el tomo que robo del mal, solo lo lució... e.e

Se llevaron largo rato hablando de mágia y de sus hermanos, paso rapidamente una hora... Entre risas y comentarios sarcasticos no vieron que ya la noche estaba de lleno en el cielo. Fue entonces cuando el movil de Yin sonó...

Yin- -Coge el movil, era Yang quien le llamaba preguntandole donde estaba, que Yo la buscaba para cenar, tras una corta conversación (Que no escribo por vagueza y porque la veo inutil) colgó y miro la hora- ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Son las diez y cuarto! Se nos ha hecho muy tarde... -Mira el cielo- Ya es completamente de noche... Menuda bronca me va a caer...

Carl- Puffff ... Tu almenos tras la bronca sera un día cualquiera... A mi me toca quedarme sin cena... - Dijo mientras maldecia en su mente a todo lo que podia maldecir- Solo espero que no me oigan entrar... Prefiero sufrir ya la bronca mañana... ¬.¬

Yin- - Se sentia mal, él le habia ayudado, y como le entretubo, se quedaría sin cenar... Y si... Era una locura, pero ya se le ocurriria alguna escusa, le debia eso por lo menos- Puedes venir a casa si quieres, Yang ya te llevo allí, y de seguro que si ayudas en la cocina no habra problema...

Carl- - MUY sorprendido parpadeo. ¿Le ofrecian quedarse a cenar como a un amigo de toda la vida? - ¿No cres que causaré problemas? Me echaran a patadas ... e.e

Yin- No te preocupes, Yang no manda sobre mi. Y Yo... Yo le da igual todo mientras le dejen comer y dormir. Con que les hagas la cena bastara... - Pensó (Eso espero...) 

Carl- Igualmente, no acepto caridad de mis enemigos -DIjo cruzandose de brazos y girandose en la dirección opuesta a Yin-

Yin- Pues genial, que yo sepa Yina no es tu enemiga, asique no habra problema -Sonríe por su propia tonta broma mientras le llama la atención dando un pequeño jalon en la capa - Ademas la última vez que estubiste allí no llegue a probar ninguno de tus sorvetes -dijo con voz alegre rcordando como Yang destrozo los sorvetes de kiwi que Carl hizo cuando vinieron pegados

Carl- ¿Pues señorita Yina que voy a ganar con esto? -dijo mirandola de reojo

Yin- Yo mi sorvete y tu poder cenar... -Tiro más fuerte de la capa al ver que no respondia. Esto hizo que él se tambaleara y la mirase directamente- La oferta esta expirando... -Dijo con voz algo cansada pero aun alegre 

Carl- - No debia confiar en ella asi de repente... Es cierto que cuando estaba infliltrado en su casa para hacerse alumno Goo-Foo podia ver que eran de fiar, pero ahora no era Carlmeinster, era simplemente Carl, el villano que tantos problemas les dio, aunque orgulloso de esto, ahora era un problema. Pero tras la insistencia de la conejita tubo que ceder. ¿Qué más le podría hacer? "Gracias" a su hermano estaba habituado a los golpes y ya le habia visto llorar, no habia más que sacrificar... Además, confiaba más en ella que en la mayoria de los habitantes de allí, no era un villano despiadado ni su insufrible hermano, asi que ... Habra que arriesgarse. -Bueno... Solo por esta vez... -Puso morritos y de repente pego un tiron de su capa haciendo que ella la suelte- Pero deja mi capa tranquila... ¬¬ -Dijo mirandola aun extrañado

Yin- Pues vamos, no quiero llegar más tarde -Dijo llevando paso rapido sonriente por haber ganado la batalla de testarudez. Carl le seguia los talones. 

En poco tiempo llegaron al Dojo. El maestro Yo andaba picoteando una rosquilla en su amado sofa, apenas prestando atención a que Yang no habia dejado la consola desde que salio de allí, de seguro que la llamo en el momento en que una partida cargaba, de ahi la conversación corta. Llamo a la puerta y entro, Carl inseguro la siguió, se sorprendió que apenas se fijaron en su llegada, él solo se escondio detras de Yin. Cuando ella dejo las llaves en la puerta Yo la miró y sonrió.

Yo- Porfin llegas Yin, espero que hayas ido a recoger la cena por que si no no me explico porque has tardado tanto, el centro comercial cerro a las 9:30... -Dijo lamiendose los labios mientras frotaba las manos y levantaba la espalda del asiento. Sinceramente tenía la esperanza de que ella traería pizza o algo por el estilo por que si...

Yin- Je je... No -Dijo insegura al ver la cara molesta de Yo. E insegura de como introducir a Carl, entonces se le ocurrio, tanto hablar de comida podria ayudar... - ¡He traido algo mejor! -Dio un paso rapido hacia el lado- A un pequeño cocinero

Yang- -Aparto la mirada de su videojuego moelsto- Oh vamos, ¿otra vez aquí? -Miro a Yin - No me puedo creer que traigas a un villano solo porque te gustó como cocinaba...

Yin- ¿Y quién fue quien lo trajo? -Antes de que pudiese contestar ella continuó- Oh, tu... ¿Ademas quien a traido a sus fiestas a Pondscüm? , ¿o ha intimado con Smoke? ... -Dijo con su voz sobervia de cuando ganaba a su hermano en inteligencia -Creo que no debo seguir, asique si yo lo traigo hoy para la cena, si el maestro Yo no dice lo contrario no eres el más indicado para hablar... -Sonrio victoriosa y Carl no pudo más que sonreir con ella.

Yo- Si vuelve a cocinar como la última vez, adelante. Te dejo a tu cargo Yin si intenta hacer algo malo detenle... -Dijo colocandose un babero y sacando cubiertos de la nada antes de levantarse hacia la cocina.

Yang- -Bufo y los miró mal. - Sigo negandome de que este aquí...- Pero sus tripas rugieron asi que con mala cara apago la consola y siguió a Yo de brazos cruzados. Como odiaba que su hermana le regodease de lógica en su cara-

Carl- -Miro a Yin aun con la sonrisa y le dijo- Fue más facil y dibertido de lo que esperaba, pense que me matarian y el unico que ha muerto es la neurona que le quedaba a Yang. Bien hecho -Sonrio ante la victoria de la chica, no solo habia vencido con logica si no que consiguio que se quedará-

Yin- -Sorprendida por el reconocimiento respondio- Bueno, es facil con el... Ahora solo tendras que hacer la cena y listo - Dijo dirigiendose a la cocina y el la siguió... 

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_  
 _ **(Ya veremos que hacer con el broche ewe...)**_

 _ **Espero que os este gustando y ahora en verano podré escribir más! (O eso espero omo)**_  
 _ **PLS comentad y seguid la historia :DDDD**_


End file.
